


Sometimes in Love, Always in Fashion

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, High waisted pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux is impressed with how Kylo looks wearing his fashionable trousers.





	Sometimes in Love, Always in Fashion

It felt like their whole relationship was leading to this, and maybe it was. The misplaced anger, and heated tension. Kylo had never wanted someone this much before, and he hadn’t realised it until after Snoke’s death.

So, for once he treated the general, fine drinks and sweets bought with Snoke’s funds. Then when they had finally lowered their walls enough to open up they had shared a few kisses, and which had turned into the need for more.

Kylo led Hux to his newly renovated bedroom. There was an opulence there that he hoped would impress Hux. It didn’t show on his face, but Kylo knew there was other ways to impress him.

He started undoing his tunic, letting his bare chest show.

“I see you’re wearing those new low-slung trousers they are so fond of on Cantonica.”

Hux’s voice was approving, as if he liked how much skin was showing.

It was all that Kylo had been hoping for.

Hux came to him, touching the part of Kylo’s ribcage that wasn’t covered by the waist of his trousers. Then Hux stretched out his hand so that Hux’s thumb was rubbing over Kylo’s nipple, as his pinky playfully tucked under the waistband.

Hux ran his hand downwards, pushing under the waistband to rub over the lower part of his ribcage almost grazing Kylo’s bellybutton. It was terribly intimate, and he hadn’t been so naked in front of someone willingly for years.

“Take them off.”

Hux’s voice was soft as he made the request, just as it had been to him since he became Supreme Leader.

“I want to see you first.”

Hux gave a small nod in return and took back his hand, undoing his tunic and then slipping out of the thin undershirt so that he was only his in trousers.

Unlike Kylo he was wearing the more tradition style, so that his nipples were just covered by the waistband. It somehow just made the situation more exciting, seeing Hux is something so modest and Kylo was the one who reached out this time, undoing the top fastener and then the second so that Hux’s nipple peeked out.

It was a peachy pink, almost as flushed as Hux’s kiss darkened lips.

Kylo bent down to kiss it, flicking out his tongue to wet it. It took almost no teasing for his nipple to harden, but then they spent most of their time tucked away in Hux’s trousers, not used to the touch of a warm mouth.

Kylo undid the next fastener.

He could hardly wait to see what else would be revealed.

 

This was done by the lovely [creepycreepyspacewizard](https://creepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com/post/171794850256/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-redcole-post-about)!!! thank you so much 


End file.
